What Would You Give For Him
by generaljess
Summary: Flames Welcome! This is a SJ fic about what, besides her life, Sam would be willing to give up for Jack. This is my first fanfic so please read! Not a rape fic! Rated for language and making out, nothing major, pardon the pun.
1. Chapter 1

**What Would You Give For Him?**

Apophis sneered as he dragged the blonde woman to her feet by her hair. If it were not for his Queen's jealousy, he might've had her, but no matter; he planned on turning her over to his jaffa when he was done 'interrogating' her. The women of the Tauri were not as weak and fragile as on other planets, though he would never admit this to even his most trusted jaffa.

Apophis snapped her head back and the woman gave an involuntary whimper, fueling her hatred for him. Her eyes glittered with rage as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"What am I to do with you? You refuse to bow to your god or answer his questions. What to do, what to do…" His breath was rancid, but she held her ground and proceeded to wipe that horrible mocking grin off his face.

"Why should I need to answer your questions? Aren't you all knowing, all-powerful? Ha! My god could kick your clichéd, overdressed ass any day. And the fact that us lowly humans are destroying your ship as we speak just makes it all the better," she said and spat blood in his face.

Apophis calmly wiped the blood and spitout of his eye and dropped her to the floor. He kicked her already bruised ribs and ordered his jaffa to take her back to her cell.

"Make sure she lives and you will find yourselves on the receiving end of a very rare gift," he said to them. Then he lifted the woman's chin and looked her square in the eye. Defiance flashed in her eyes and she raised her chin just slightly.

"You have twelve hours to think about it. After that, I let my jaffa have you. Don't even think about resisting or your team will be killed," Apophis flashed his eyes and his voice resonated slightly as he said, "Then I'll kill you, and destroy the planet Omantia. Oh yes, we know the location of the new Tok'ra homeworld. Do you have anything to tell me before you go?"

In answer, she jerked her arm free and broke his nose in a spray of blood. Apophis jerked back and began to laugh as his jaffa punched and kicked her in retribution for her actions, but maniacal laughter reached his ears as her fist found its way to another's groin and the jaffa doubled over in pain.

As they pulled her back to her cell, the woman Apophis so loathed was heard screaming and laughing simultaneously. Apophis just smiled and sat back in his throne. He would break her tomorrow.

samjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjack

Major Samantha Carter calmed down a bit as she was being dragged to the cell she shared with her team. Jack was waiting there for her. Sam's head was a little fuzzy at the moment and she blamed her most recent thought on her concussion. She giggled slightly as the jaffa that she had kicked in the balls picked her up and literally threw her into the cell. By some miracle, Jack managed to catch her head before it hit the ground, but she cried out in pain when he tried to move her. The jaffa snickered and dragged Daniel out of the cell. Jack caught his eye and Daniel nodded to him; he would be strong for them. When Daniel was gone, Jack turned back to the woman in his arms.

"Carter," he whispered, "Carter! Wake up!" Sam opened one bleary eye, and then shut it again. She groaned and sat up a little when he shook her shoulder and said her name again.

"I'm alright, sir, it's just the usual. Wouldn't expect anything less from a bunch of shit-eating, power-hungry, snakehead sons of bitches," she ranted softly. Jack smiled sadly, then quickly hid his emotions behind his 'tough colonel' façade.

"It's alright, Carter, but I think you might have a concussion, so you have to stay awake. Carter!" Jack jerked her upright when she dozed off again. Sam awoke with a start and punched him on the arm.

"Hey! That's a quick way to a court-marshal, Major!" He joked. Jack was rewarded with a genuine smile and a grin.

"I'll claim alien influence, _sir_," she said. Then she reached up and pulled his head down to her. Jack looked at her, desire lighting his eyes on fire.

"Carter-" he started, but was cut off when Sam pressed her fingers to his lips. Then she leaned up and kissed him. It started out gentle at first(Jack was being careful of her ribs),but then Sam deepened the kiss and his control over the situation vanished.

Sam began to cry softly, and Jack stopped kissing her when he felt tears on his face, tears that were not his.

"What's wrong, Carter?" Jack asked gruffly. He wanted to know why she lost all self-control, kissed him, and then started bawling. Was she having second thoughts?

"Nothing," she whispered and desperately kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Carter! Something is wrong, I know you better than anyone else does. Tell me!" Jack wiped away her tears with his thumb, but she refused to look him in the eyes. He was having none of it. Raising her chin, he forced her to look into his eyes.

"I c-can't t-tell you, s-sir!" Sam burst out, losing her Air Force officer composure for a moment. "If I do you'll try to stop them, and I won't let you die! I won't!" She regained control of herself and looked him in the eye, wrenching herself free of his grip. She positioned herself on the other side of the cell, watching him warily with tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

Jack just sat there, suddenly cold and in shock of Carter's uncharacteristic behavior. She was usually so strong and independent. Nothing could get to a woman like that except for the death of a child or lover, but even then…

Oh!

Oh, God!

"Sam, baby, c'mere," he said as he moved to the corner where she sat. Sam looked into his eyes as he held her.

"It's okay, Sam, I know what happened. We'll get through this. He'll pay!" She stared at him in shock. How could he know what Apophis had threatened? Was he there when he tortured her? How had he figured out what Apophis said just because she kissed him?

Oh!

Oh, God!

"No!" Sam whispered in shock. Jack turned to see her better.

"No? You don't want that bastard to pay for what he did to you?" He asked, anger highlighted his words. He turned away from her. He felt strangely betrayed.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean," Sam forced him to look into her eyes, as he had done before, "that he didn't rape me!"

Jack hugged her and apologized, but not before he heard the muttered, "yet."

"Yet?" Jack asked her. Before she could reply, the jaffa stepped back into the cell dragging Daniel, who took one look at them, smiled, and fell unconscious. Jack and Sam's conversation was forgotten as they both checked Daniel's wounds and then fell asleep.

Sam awoke to a huge black jaffa with a golden snake emblem on his forehead shaking her shoulder. Strangely, she did not feel afraid, the time had come where she no longer cared as long as Jack and her team lived.

"Major Carter! Major Carter! You must awaken. O'Neill! The mission was completed, get up!" Relief washed over Sam as she realized that it was Teal'c. The huge jaffa went to all three of them in turn, shaking their shoulders, or whatever seemed the least bruised.

"Teal'c? Did you destroy the new weapon?" Sam asked, standing up and stretching as much as her injuries would allow.

"Indeed," was all he said as he hauled Daniel to his feet.

"Well I'm glad Apophis didn't capture you too, T," Jack said, stifling a yawn as they all snuck out the barred cell door. Teal'c merely nodded

They met with little resistance on their way to the ship's gateroom. Most of the jaffa had been guarding the new weapon that Apophis had been building. The weapon was not destroyed yet; Teal'c had set a C-4 charge inside of it.

O'Neill and Teal'c zatted the occupants of the gateroom just as the ship's alarm went off. While Daniel and Carter went to dial the gate, Jack and Teal'c stood by the door, holding off jaffa.

"Carter, Daniel! Go!" Jack yelled. Then he turned back and resumed firing.

Carter helped Daniel through the gate to the other side while the uninjured half of the team kept up the cover fire.

Not five seconds after Carter and Daniel left, Jack and Teal'c were lying unconscious on the floor.

samjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjack

**Chapter 2-home again**

The stargate kawooshed as the wormhole stabilized and General Hammond stood in the control room with Chief Sergeant Walter Harriman and Sergeant Siler. Walter checked something on the keyboard.

"Receiving IDC, sir," he said just as Colonel O'Neill radioed in warning them that SG-1 was coming in hot.

General Hammond ordered, "Open the iris!" Walter didn't need to be told twice! The iris whirled open and staff weapon blasts came through the gate almost immediately. Seconds after evacuating the gateroom, Daniel and Sam came through the gate along with the hot plasma 'bullets'. Sam helped Daniel as they limped over and ducked behind the ramp. Suddenly the firing stopped and the gate shut down.

Walter looked questioningly up at General Hammond. He just nodded and hurried down to the gate. Walter called the medical team to the gateroom.

Major Carter stood up and did her best to stand at attention, while the Sam in her was curled up on the gateroom floor weeping over the loss of her comrades. Carter kicked that particular part of her subconsciounce and told it to get its ass off the floor.

"Major, report," General Hammond ordered gruffly.

Carter hesitated, putting her thoughts in order and deciding how much to tell.

"The mission was nearly a bust, sir," she began, "but Teal'c managed to evade capture and destroy the weapon. We sent a signal to the Tok'ra homeworld to warn them about the impending attack. Luckily, there operative had informed them."

"Was the Tok'ra intelligence faulty?" He asked.

"Not completely, sir, it was…backwards. The schematics, I mean. We discovered it too late and ran into a large jaffa patrol. Sir, we have to go back for them before the ship jumps into hyperspace. Apophis said he would kill them this time because I didn't…" she trailed off, realizing that if she told him what Apophis had threatened to do, he probably wouldn't let her help with the rescue mission.

"Are you in any shape for a rescue mission?" General Hammond asked, taking in her rough appearance and pained expression. Sam raised her chin slightly and straightened.

"Just a few bruises, sir." Just then Doctor Frasier and her med team came hurrying in and led Sam and Daniel to the infirmary.

Sam jumped down off the uncomfortable infirmary bed just as Daniel came in.

"Sam," he said, "General Hammond gave us a go on the rescue mission as long as you're cleared."

"Doctor Jackson, please wait outside, I need to speak to Sam for a moment." Daniel nodded and left. Sam turned to Janet.

"Why?" Sam really needed to go on this mission. It had already been over an hour.

"You havefew cracked ribs, Sam, so I can't let you go on this mission," her friend said wearily.

"What do you mean, I can't go?" Sam raised her voice and backed away from Janet. Janet shook her head sadly.

"I can't risk you breaking the ribs, not to mention the bruised ones and the concussion you sustained on the ship. I'm sorry, Sam, doctors orders."

"Janet, you don't understand!"

"Oh, I think I do, Sam."

"If I don't go back he'll kill them! I know he will!" Sam yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Major Carter sat back and let Sam take over. Lowering her voice, she told Janet everything that had happened on the ship. When Sam was done, Janet sat back and thought about it.

"Please, Janet, I'm asking you as a friend!" Sam begged. She gave her the perfected puppy-dog look she had learned from Daniel. Janet shook her head.

"It sounds to me like you're a liability on this mission." The Doctor Fraiser and Janet warred with each other. On the one hand, it might be the only way to keep them alive. On the other, not telling General Hammond about Apophis's intents may prove fool hardy. Secrets often blew missions all to hell and gone. The friend in the good doctor won.

"Alright," she said," but be careful."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) I know this chapter is a little boring, but it will get better! I will be updating often now because finals are over! WooHoo! I don't know anything about SG-12.

DisclaimerI certainly don't own anything Stargate related. This goes for the first chapters and all that.

The light from the wormhole flickered, casting eerie shadows on the wall. SG-12 immediately took out the guards upon arrival. A serpent guard came charging down the hall and fired seven shots in quick succession. Only one member of SG-13 was wounded, but the damage was done. He screamed as he fell, alerting any guards who hadn't heard the gunfire to their presence.

Sam and Daniel walked into a full blown firefight. Daniel took cover behind the DHD while Sam slammed herself back up against the wall and slid toward the wide door of the cargo hold.

"Major Sandrom, what the hell happened?" Sam screamed over the gunfire.

"We received resistance! Kursch is hit! We don't get outta here soon the damned jaffa'll have us cornered. Hell, they already have," he yelled, and continued to fire.

Just then Sandrom slid down the wall with a staff blast wound to his chest. Kursch was still screaming curses at the jaffa when a serpent guard zatted him into silence. The two reamining members of SG-12 looked at one another and then at Sam. She nodded once; she understood. Daniel just continued to fire his barretta until he was zatted.

As one, the three survivors fell to their knees and held their guns above their heads.

"Cree! Holnel chanaque!" The jaffa ceased firing and rushed forward and tied up their new prisoners. A few huge, unarmed slaves came in to drag the bodies out.

samjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjacksamjack

Sam was drug into the throne room and forced to stand in front of Ammonet.

"Bow before your goddess, Ammonet," the parasite in Sha're's body commanded. Sam raised her chin, and the ribbon device flashed toward her head, sending a hot searing pain ripping through her body. She struggled against it, even grabbed Ammonet's arm, but it was of no use. Sam fell to her knees once again, gasping for air as the Goa'uld released her hold on Sam's mind. Ammonet smirked and lowered her hand

"You are weak, Tauri! Nevertheless, my master will enjoy breaking you," she sneered, then her eyes flashed once, and she turned and strode purposefully out of the room. Sam slumped over, trying to catch her breath. The relief was short lived.

Apophis entered the room, head held high, and sat on his throne with the arrogance to rival that ofany politician.

"So we meet again, woman of the Tauri."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm open to suggestions. I know where this story is going, but I would like to know what you would like to see happen in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) The more you review the happier I am, the nicer I am to my people, the less they get whumped or screw up, the happier the reader is. Unless you review that you want otherwise. You see where I'm going with this? Reviews are the naquada generator for stories ;) OK I'm done now-read on, fellow fans!

* * *

"You would think that, seeing as how you're a 'god' and all, you'd at least know my name," Sam said sarcastically. What had come over her? Usually it was Ja-_Colonel O'Neill_ that antagonized their captors. 

"You are not worthy, slave," Apophis growled. The Goa'uld stepped down from his throne and slapped her across the face. "You shall not speak unless spoken to."

'Wow, that line sounds familiar,' Sam thought. The last time she heard that, she had been busy pissing off her new 'master.' That had been a close call.

It was then that Sam, kneeling on the ground in front of the snakehead S.O.B., finally realized why Jack always tried his bestto piss their captors off. Apophis was livid; she had escaped, took out a few jaffa patrols, but most of all, she had made him look stupid and/or 'ungodlike' in front of his followers. Besides that, he hadn't mentioned the rest of her team or his newest POWs.

"Bite me," Sam managed to wheeze out. Damn, it was getting hard to breathe. Sam coughed up blood all over the floor and a jaffa's boots. The jaffa swore fluently in Goa'uld and reached out and kicked her in the side with his bloodied boots.

Sam couldn't breath, couldn't cry out. She could only listen to Apophis throwing that jaffa across the room with the ribbon device as she writhed on the ground and clung to the edge of consciousness. Sam felt the vague sensation of being carried and placed in the sarcophagus before she finally let go and fell into blissful oblivion.

* * *

**Mothership Holding Cell**

Footsteps alerted Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c to the approaching serpent guards who opened the door and shoved someone in. Jack and Teal'c caught whoever it was as they stumbled across the cell.

"Daniel!"

"Jack?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, rescuing you?" Daniel said hesitantly. Jack shook his head.

"Nice job, come alone?" Jack asked sarcastically. Daniel told him who came with.

"WHAT!" Jack yelled, "Carter should not have been on this mission!" He went over and sat against the wall, fuming, before Daniel could get in a word. Daniel tried again.

"Doctor Frasier cleared Sam for this mission. She just said to go easy on her ribs."

"Fine, she wasn't... emotionally ready for this mission. Something was wrong with her beforeshe even escaped."

Teal'c decided to put his two cents in. "Has something transpired, O'Neill?"

"Ah...ya!" In typical O'Neill fashion, Jack hid his discomfort behind sarcasm. Jack refused to answer any more of there questions.

* * *

Sam awoke in the sarcophagus as the doors were opening. Her first thought was, 'Am I in heaven? Oh, hell.' 

"So...are you a member of the Apophis club?" The jaffa justlooked at her, confused. Actually, if she hadn't been around Teal'c so long, she might have thought he was angry. Thank god for the stoic type.

"Ya, ya know, over-dressed, schitzophrenic, crabby-as-a-teen-in-the-morning kind of thing." By the time the jaffa had figured out what she meant, it was too late to punish her as he had already pushed her into the cell. It was dark; Sam caught her balance gracefullybut stepped on Colonel O'Neill's head.

"Sorry, sir," she said guiltily as he howled in pain, waking the others. It looked like SG-12 had been revived and brought into the cell as well. (A/N: Hey look I rhymed!hehehe!).

"Carter! What the hell? Feeling better, are we?" Sam smiled as he allowed her to look at his nose.

"You all OK?" Sam asked. They nodded. Jack was the only one shaking his head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know what you mean, sir. Janet cleared me for this mission."

"For cryin' out loud, Carter! You kissed me!" Jack blurted. Their was an awkward silence.

"And if I remember right, _sir_," she said, her voice deadly, _"you_ kissed me back!" Awkward silence number two.

"Right, so how are we getting out of here," Daniel asked, it was like shattering ice, almost painful.

Sam looked down. "I've got a plan, sir, but you're not going to like it."

"Well?"

"When we were first captured, Apophis said that his jaffa would enjoy breaking me. He said that he would make them do it right in front of you. Then he would kill you all. Now," here Sam looked around at the stunned faces of her colleagues, "I'm assuming that afterwards there will be a sort of narcotic effect and you could-"

"No," Jack said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Sir! We have no chance! They are prepping for battle; there are patrols and battalions _everywhere. _General Hammond won't send more troops in. Besides, Apophis will do it anyway, and if you fight it right away, he'll kill you all!"

"Major Carter is indeed correct, O'Neill," Teal'c said. If looks could kill, Teal'c would have been a pile of ashes on the floor.

"Please, Jack," Sam said. She couldn't lose him. Jack searched her face for a moment, then looked away.

"Alright," he said slowly, "But if _any_ other option comes up, we're taking it."

* * *

In the next chapter there will be a date, but not if you don't review. I don't want to waste anymore time on this story if no one likes it. Again, this is not a rape fic-see Jack's last line and have faith. 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) This chapter is because of SamCrazed-I hope it's what you wanted. I'm sorry, but the date is in the next chapter, which I will hopefully get updated tomorrow morning. Mummy dearest says it's bedtime lol. J/K

* * *

True to his word, twelve hours later Apophis sent serpent guards to take the prisoners to him. Sam walked behind Jack, who seemed to take it upon himself to protect her as much as he could. After awhile, Daniel just flat out refused to translate anymore of the jaffa's remarks and innuendo. Even stoic Teal'c lost control and took out three of twelve jaffa on the way. 

Sam was holding up well. She tried not to imagine what it would be like. She felt sick every time she looked into the eyes of the jaffa walking beside her until jack took her hand in his from behind in a rare show of affection and comfort. Sapping strength from him, she moved forward resolutely. She'd be damned if she was going to show any fear in front of these bastards. Sam was never more grateful for the comfort of friends.

Teal'c had no intention of letting Major Carter go through with this plan. If worst came to worst, he and O'Neillwould fight to the death to allow the others to escape. He believed O'Neill did not see any other options, but would stand by him. (A/N) Just in case you didn't figure it out yet, the whole point is to keep Jack _alive_. Sorry for the interruption.

The 'convoy' reached a small, dark room on the opposite side of the mothership. Teal'c stiffened as he entered the room.The floor had a large, flat, mattress-looking thing spread out on the floor. Sam spotted Apophis and Ammonet sitting on ornate thrones in one cornerof the room. They were both dressed in rich, jeweled clothing. Apparently, they were making a huge ceremony out of it.

Apophis gave something that was probably supposed to be a smile before descending from his throne. He smirked at her as he caught her looking at the mattress thing on the floor.

"This is where my jaffa lay with their wives during the ceremony of Ra'an-Hattal," he sneered. Sam looked back at Teal'c, who merely nodded. Sam grimaced. Apophis waved his hand towards her and flashed his eyes.

In a surprising show of violence, the jaffa nearest her ripped off her BDU jacket and pulled her towards him. Apophis returned to his throne to watch the showas the jaffa grabbed her face and brought his lips crashing down on hers. Sam's scream was muffled and she reflexivelybrought her fist up into his throat. He fell to the ground, choking and trying to regain his equilibrium.

"How does it feel, you sick son of a bitch?" Sam asked, and brought her foot down on his neck. The jaffa were stunned; the woman had brought down one of their own in less than a second. Jack and Teal'c used this to attack and brought down three before Daniel and the four members of SG-12 took out seven more. Major Sandstrom took a hit, but he kept on fighting until he lost consciousness. SG-1 were his heroes, he wouldn't let them down. Daniel fought his way towards Ammonet, screaming his wife's name. Sam punched out Apophis before he could activate his personal shield, and they rolled on the ground together, biting and kicking and punching.

Jack saw SamfightingApophis and called out her name. Sam didn't hear, but Daniel did, and he stopped long enough for Ammonet to spot him and use her ribbon device. The ribbon device missed, caught Apophis in the gut, and threw him away from Sam left hook and against the wall. Sam was slammed against the floor by the residual shockwave and lay stunned.

Teal'c went around behind Ammonet and knocked her unconscious with a well-placed smack on the neck. The jaffa guarding her zatted Teal'c and Daniel each once before he was shot byCaptainKursch.

Apophis regained consciousness in the midst of the battle andrealizing theribbon device was smashed,crawled towards a fallen jaffa. He took out Kursch, Thompson, and Marrieti before Jack took him by surprise and attempted to wrestle the zat away from him. The zat went off between them, dampening its effects enough so that their movements merely became sluggish and slow. Sam began to crawl and was only a few feet from them when Jack gained the upper hand and smashed Apophis's head against the floor. Jack wrestled the silver dagger from its sheath on Apophis's boot and held it over his chest.

Apophis looked at Sam,who was inching towards them, then up at Jack, "Why would you fight so hard for this one?"

"Because I love her,"Jack said simply, then brought the knife crashing down onthe monster's chest.

* * *

Come on review! Please? I really want to know if you like it or not. One more chapter to go! Tell me what you would like to see happen with the date scene. Feed the pretty american puppy-dog! Review review review! If you haven't guessed yet, I am _soooo_ on a sugar high! Woohoo! J/K 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) I'm trying to keep them in character, but if I don't just yell at me. Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I'm doing an epilogue for those of you who would like to see how everything turns out. This one is a sort-of date seen. wink wink evil grin.

* * *

Sam sat in shock, staring at Jack. "Sir?" She asked hesitantly. Jack looked up at her after a moment, face void of all emotion. 

"Not now, Carter!"

Daniel stirred and moaned a few feet away from Sam. He muttered something under his breath and stumbled away from them.

"Sha're," he whispered and, taking her in his arms,he began to cry. Sam called his name, but he was too absorbed in his grief to notice. He continued to rock back and forth and chant in abydonian. Jack got up and walked over to him, the effects of the zat blast already fading.

"Daniel," he said softly, "Let me see." Jack checked Sha're's pulse twice. "Daniel, she's alive."

"Alive?" Daniel asked. Looking down, he noticed for the first time her breathing. Jack nodded and wordlessly handed him a gag andsome ties. Daniel finished tying her seconds before she woke up and started struggling.

"Colonel! Teal'c is fine. Captain Thompson is alive, but he needs medical attention. Major Sandstrom...he's gonna wish he wasn't for awhile."

"Marrieti has bruised ribs, Kursch is unconscious but breathing," Jack called. "Hey, T, grab Sandstrom. Carter, help Marrieti to the gate and watch Sha're. Daniel, grab Thompson." Accepting their orders without question, the others followed Colonel O'Neill out of the room.

They filed into the cargo hold, keeping watch for any jaffa patrols. Jack dialed the Alpha site, and as the last of them stepped through the shimmering event horizon, he looked around him one last time.

'Another close call for SG-1,' he thought, and carried Kursch through the gate.

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to the briefing room," Walter's voice said over the intercom. 

Sam looked up fromher experiment. 'What now?' she thought. It had been _two days_ since their mission. MaybeDaniel had had some trouble finding the Tok'ra for Sha're.Nevertheless, she stopped her experiment and walked down the SGC corridors. As chance would have it, she met Jack in the elevator.

Jack looked at her and grinned. "Been avoiding me, Carter."

"No more than the poor SF's you've managed to scare the crap out of," came her witty response. He feigned shock.

"Who me? I would never...Ok maybe. You still admitted to avoiding me." Sam was saved from answering by the elevator doors sliding open. They walked in silence to the briefing room, then across to General Hammonds office. The general saw them there.

"Come in. Close the door. Sit down." Sam and Jack looked at each other.General Hammond started. "It has come to my attention that the two of you have decided to resign only two d-"

"WHAT!" Jack and Sam yelped in unison. They glared at each other.

"_However_, I have decided not to accept your resignation." As they stopped glaring at each other and looked at him, he continued, "You see, it has also come to my attention that you two resign because of certain personal feelings towards each other."

"Doh! This is so not the conversation I thought I'd be having when I tried to retire this time," Jack said thoughtfully. Then he noticed General Hammond and Carter staring at him and shut his mouth.

"How does that work, sir," Sam asked, ''If you thought we had feelings for each other, wouldn't you have us transferred or something?" Her heart sank when General Hammond nodded.

"Usually, except for the fact that you killed countless Goa'uld, save the world on a monthly basis, and haven't broken the regs once in six years. The president loves that record. He waived the fraternization reulations in your regard." The bright redphone on his deskrang as soon as he finished. Sam and Jack listened to the one-sided conversation and avoided each other's eyes.

"Hammond. Yes, Mr. President, they're right here. I just told them. Yes, seven hundred dollars. You cheated. Thank you, Mr. President." General Hammond hung up the phone, apparently pleased with himself.

"SG-1 has two weeks down-time. Dismissed." He went back to his paperwork. Sam and Jack stood up and walked to the door. Stopping on the threshold, Jack turned around.

"General...did you bet on our..._love life_?" Jack asked. General Hammond smiled.

"Yes, Jack, and I got three hundred dollars out of losing. The president cheated."

"Sweet!" Jacksmirked and walked to the door where Sam was waiting. "Let's take a walk, Carter."

* * *

"Sir...where are we going?" Sam asked tentatively. Jack slowed. 

"My office, Carter," he said proudly. He had made Daniel show him where it was yesterday. When they arrived, Jack took a seat and motioned for her to do the same.

"So," he began, "I'm not one for talking, so I'll make it short. Why?"

Sam tried to look like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"First your body, now your career. Why? Me?"

Sam looked away and refused to meet his eyes. Jack's patience ran out.

"Look at me, Carter! For cryin' out loud, if you don't love me, say so! You know how I feel!"

"You want to know how I feel, Jack? Fine!" With that, she walked around the desk and kissed him hard on the mouth. The force of her jumping into his lap sent them toppling over backwards.

Jack grinned down at her. "Pick you up at eight. Formal."

"Yessir!"

* * *

After the initial shock wore off, Janet had a very important question to ask of Sam. 

"What are you going to wear?"

This simple, innocent question sent Sam and Janet into their wardrobes to search for the perfect outfit. After three hours of combining their womanly forces, they found the perfect weapon.

It was a slinky, lowcut, sleeveless,little black dress that Sam had hidden at the back of her closet. The dress had an open back that dipped downto the small of herback. Janet threw fabric glitter all over the front and didSam's makeup in lightblue. Sam wore diamond earrings and a silver locket around her neck.

Twenty minutes till 'fail safe', Janet left Sam to mess with her hair and debate over her date until he arrived.

_knock knock_

Sam steeled herself before she opened the door. When he knocked again, she threw open the door and stared.

There on her front door step, stood Jack O'Neill, in his dress blues, holding a bouquet of pink roses. Sam and Jack openly stared at each other for at least five minutes before Sam blinked and laughed nervously. Jack grinned and handed her the flowers.

"Shall we?" Jack asked, opening the car door for her and all but skipping around to the driver's side.

"Where are we going, sir?" Sam was nervous. He hadn't smiled like this since the time he got away with super-gluing Daniel's desk and artifacts to the ceiling. Poor Daniel...scratch that, poor _her_.

"To hell if we don't change our ways," was all he said.

"Been there, destroyed that." Jack laughed and thetension between them eased up.

* * *

Sam couldn't concentrate. Jack was looking at her like he wished she was on the menu and she was sooo not hungry anymore. She would rather sit there and drool over him, but unfortunately he was watchingher and drooling probably wasn't a big turn-on. 

Sam looked up to ask what he was ordering and caught his smoldering gaze. He didn't look away, just looked towards the door, then back at her. Sam smiled; she was all for it.

Jack stood up and Sam did the same. No talking. Placing his hand in the small of her back, he guided her to the door.

Resisting the urge to jump him right there in the parking lot, she sat down in the car and rode in silence all of the way to his house. Jack reached over and put his hand on her leg, sending shivers up and down her spine. Then he spoke for the first time since the restaurant.

"Are you sure about this, Carter?"

"Yes, sir," was all she had to say to have him jumping out and opening her car door.

Jack pushed her up against the wall and started tokiss her as soon as they stepped through the door.

"Please, sir, I have to hear you say it," Sam mumbled against his lips. Jack growled.

"I love you, Sam. Always have, always will." Then Jack went to work on her neck and she could barely get out an 'I love you too' before she couldn't speak at all.

As they made their way to the bedroom, Sam smiled. There would be no sleeping in this house tonight.

* * *

(A/N) I never really thought there would be lengthy declarations of love, not for those two. This idea just wouldn't let go, so I hope you liked it. Thank you everyone who reviewed. It made my day and I took all of your comments to heart. Thanx bunches. Next up is the epilogue; it will be how I think they would run SG-1 and a familywith Sha're alive and lotsa little babies running around; Jack deserves another chance at fatherhood. 


	6. Epilogue

(A/N) As far as I know, my version of their 'happy ending' is unique. If someone else had the idea, I didn't copy it. Thanx for sticking with me this far. Please review to let me know if you liked it. Also, I made Mitchell a captain intead of a lt. colonel so Sam would be Jack's 2IC still.

* * *

Sha're woke up screaming in the dark. She was trapped in the past; trapped in her own body as the snake in her head did horrible things beyond her control. Sha're woke to her husband shaking her and calling her name. 

"I am sorry, my Daniel," she cried softly, flinging her arms around his neck and sobbing herself to sleep. When she quieted, Daniel laid her gently back onto the bed.

The nightmares were back again; theycame back with the coming ofher second child. Sheefu turned out alright, but what had happened to conceive him was what brought the nightmares. It had taken weeks to get her to let him touch her. Having a child was a big step that they had decided to take together.

In the morning, Daniel had already made breakfast, and Sha're was in a playful mood. Slapping his hands away, she told him in Abydonian that it was women's work.

"That may be Sha're," he replied, "but slapping your husband on Abydos would get you punished!" Then he grabbed her around the waist and tossed her onto the couch. Sha're giggled as Daniel jumped on top of her.

"I love you, my Daniel," she said, and he kissed her soundly. So much for breakfast.

* * *

"Daniel, you're late," Sam admonished as he entered the briefing room. Daniel looked at the clock. Twenty minutes. Ouch. 

Jack smirked and gave him a knowing look. He'd done the same thing earlier that week. Sam (still Carter at work)had dropped Brenna and Tristan at the 'babysitter's house'. Sha're had volunteered to take care of the kids while they were on missions. Brenna flat out refused to be a little housewife when she grew up. As smart andindepentant as her mother,she was the mirror image of her mother. At three years old, she was already a raging feminist, despite Sha're's attempts to settle her. Tristan, her one year old brother, couldn't speak, so he just looked at you with the soulful brown eyes of his daddy.

After the meeting, Teal'c, Janet, and General Hammondjoined the O'Neills and Jacksons for a babyshower in Daniel's backyard. Everyone enjoyed watching Sha're's eyes light up when she opened her gifts and Daniel's embarassment when several intimate items appeared,and he had to explain them to Sha're in a whisper while they all watched.

Since her rescue five years ago, Sha're had played and integral role in keeping SG-1 together. She had convinced Daniel that she would be fine while he went on missions, allowed Sam and Jack to have a family without one of them having to retire watch them, and showed Jack that Sam lived for her job and was better than anyone else in the field so he could not ask her to give up her job because of his fears. This quiet, strong woman was more needed than she knew.

Janet's husband and Cassie couldn't be here because Cassie was on a date and Emmett was in Korea doing a documentary on its military. Janet married Emmett Bregman.(A/N: What? I like Bregman's character. Plus he was hitting on her and she tookit well). Janetand Carolyn (Lam) were joint CMOs of the base. Janet wouldn't find out for two more weeks, but she was also pregnant with a boy.

General Hammond was being promoted and handing the SGC over General Landrynext month. Hisfarewell party was next week. He had a new member assigned to SG-1. Captain Cameron Mitchell, hand-picked by Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, would be joining them after their mission tomorrow.

* * *

(A/N) Yeah! I'm done. That was fun, but please review! I write this stuff for you guys and I need to know if you like it or if you don't. Again, flames are very welcome here! Thanx Bunches! 


End file.
